Una navidad en pequeño mundo
by Nadja93
Summary: Luego de tantos años, aquella festividad tan especial era de nuevo alojada en su corazón con cariño. Ahora estaba con ellos... Ahora ya no estaba solo. ¿Cual es el resultado de no celebrar una festividad por años? ¿Podrá Izayoi Sakamaki volver a sentir entusiasmo por navidad? Un pequeño fics sobre una navidad de Izayoi con la gente que estima. OC x Izayoi.


Nota de autor: Este es un fics OC x Izayoi, leve, pero OC x Izayoi al fin y al cabo. El personaje "Rin" es mi versión de "Highness" en la novela ligera o Manga, Ellen es un personaje creado, al igual que Nadja. Amm… Creo que eso es todo. Saludos.

_**Una Navidad en pequeño mundo…**_

El clima era tranquilo, sutiles copos de nieves caían, dejando todo el paisaje cubierto por un sutil manto blanco, los niños corrían de aquí a allá, tirándose en el piso para hacer angelitos en el piso, tirándose bolas hechas de nieve, otros hacían muñecos de nieve, y entre ese montón de nieve, se podía ver a dos chicas corriendo de aquí para allá, con los demás pequeños niños.

¡Nadja-san, Ellen-san! ¡Por aquí, por aquí! – La voz de un chico se oyó a metros de las chicas, obligándolas a mirar, entonces una bola de nieve se estampo en la cara de ambas. - ¡JAJAJAJA! –

¡Ah! ¡Niños ya verán! ¡Los atrapare! – La albina salió corriendo mientras buscaba a los niños con unas bolas de nieve en la mano. - ¡VENDETTA! –

¡Ellen-chan, cuidado! – Nadja soltó una risa, mientras se paraba a ayudar a armar un muñeco de nieve con las niñas pequeñas del lugar. – Cuidado, Akari-chan… -

Mientras la castaña sonreía mientras ayudaba a armar el muñeco de nieve, no tenía ni la más mínima consciencia de que era observada por un rubio de orbes violetas, quien mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Habían sido 3 años… Tres años desde que no había celebrado navidad, tres años desde que no veía a Nadja feliz correteando de aquí para allá preparando alguna delicia para la cena de noche buena. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, y pasando aquellas fechas como si fuera perfectamente un día más, la tenía allí de nuevo, sonriendo y jugueteando. Su sonrisa se amplió más, inevitablemente, mientras miraba a la chica correr tras Ellen.

¿Apreciando a la chica de tu vida, Izayoi? – Una leve risita se escuchó a su lado, y al voltear se dio cuenta de quién era. – Hola. –

Mmm… Veía a Nadja… - Volteo su mirada de nuevo a la chica. - ¿Y tú, Rin? Pensé que estarías adentro mientras se hace la hora… -

Bueno, si… Pero quise salir a ver cómo iban las chicas. –

Mientras no te enfermes… -

No, estaré bien, si saliera así Ellen y Nadja me retaría. – El albino sonrió con inocencia. - Tú sabes … -

Pues si… -

Izayoi siguió mirando con ternura encubierta a la castaña, mientras Rin sonreía al ver el cariño y amor destilando de sus orbes, al igual que al ver a Ellen.

La cena estaba lista, y Nadja se había encargado de la cena, un poco con ayuda de Rin y Ellen, asique ahora las demás estaban poniendo la mesa para todos, y terminando de hacer los preparativos para la cena y la entrega de regalos.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, cuando la cena estuvo servida, escuchándose la voz de Asuka dando el aviso.

¡Chicos! ¡Pasen! ¡A cenar! – Esas simples palabras bastaron para que todos los pequeños corrieran adentro, dejando de lado todas sus actividades con nieve. – Despacio… Despacio… ¡Despacio entren, les dicen! –

¡Haaiii! – Ellen entro detrás de los chicos, seguida de Rin. - ¡Comida! –

No te vayas a atragantar con algo, Ellen… -

¡Haii! –

Por dios… -

Izayoi se dispuso a ir dentro, siguiendo a los demás, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Nadja no había entrado, volteo solo para verla terminar un muñeco de nieve.

Nadja… la cena ya está lista. –

¡Si! Ya voy… Un último detalle y~… - Nadja termino de poner la nariz al muñeco, junto con la boca hecha de pequeñas piedrecitas y se levantó. – ¡Listo! –

La chica se levantó con una dulce sonrisa que dejo algo traspuesto al chico, había sido tanto tiempo sin una navidad con ella a su lado… Que ahora, verla vestida de pascuera, con aquella sonrisa, sencillamente a veces le afectaba demasiado. La sintió llegar a su lado, sintiendo su calidez al tomar su mano…

¿Vamos? –

… - La quedo mirando. –

¿Mmm? ¿Izayoi? –

… Nada… - Le beso la frente con ternura, afianzando el agarre de sus manos. – Vamos adentro, antes de que la enana se coma todo… -

Ella se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

Después de una cena tranquila y placentera, apenas el reloj de pared marco las 12, los niños entusiasmados corrieron al gran árbol de navidad, colocado en medio de la sala, buscando el presente que le correspondería a cada cual, incluyendo al pequeño Jin, que incapaz de escapar de infantil entusiasmo, no podía evitar rebuscar algún presente con su nombre. Todos hacían lo mismo, exceptuando a los mas grande de la comunidad, que después que los niños habían tomado sus regalos, comenzaron a ver si había alguno para ellos, Yö, Asuka y Kuro-usagi, tomaron sus regalos, abriéndolos con calmada parsimonia, mientras Ellen y Rin intercambiaban sus regalos con sonrisas tímidas…

Todos exceptuando al rubio, que se mantenía apoyado en una pared, de brazos cruzados y mirando con una pseudo sonrisa a todos, como todos abrían y jugaban con sus regalos, no planeo acercarse, después de todo jamás pensaría que habría algo para él allí, ni tampoco tenía la intención, la navidad había cambiado para él hace mucho… Desde el momento en que Nadja había dejado el orfanato y sus días se habían teñido de una tranquila soledad…

Izayoi… - La voz tranquila y cariñosa de Nadja lo hizo salir de sus nostálgicos pensamientos, la miro. - ¿Estas bien? Pareces abstraído… -

¿Eh? … Si, tranquila… Solo pensaba en tonteras. - Le sonrío, tratando de calmarla. – Esta todo bien. –

Ah… ¿En qué pensabas? –

Tonteras… -

Izayoi… - Le miro con cierto reproche mientras hacía un mohín. - ¿Qué sucede? –

Pf… - Soltó un suspiro. – Solo pensaba en los tres años que he pasado… Sin celebrar navidad ni ninguna otra festividad… -

Mmm… entiendo… Pero ahora las estas celebrando. – Le sonrió. – Deberías estar feliz… -

Sí, es solo que… No se…. ¿Me hago a la idea? –

Oh… Ya veo… - Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la castaña. – Quizás esto te ayude a hacerte más a la idea… -

Su mirada se posó en la chica, y no tardo en ver a lo que se refería, frente a ella, Nadja sostenía un regalo, envuelto en un lindo papel rojo, con decoraciones doradas de estrellas y viejitos pascueros, con un moño color dorado.

Nadja…- La miro con sorpresa. - ¿Qué…? –

Feliz navidad, Izayoi… - Le extendió el regalo en sus manos. – Toma… -

Nadja, yo… - Tomo el regalo, aún sorprendido. – No tenías que-… -

¡Shh! Solo ábrelo, no tenía que, pero quise hacerlo… - Una tímida sonrisa afloro en sus labios, mientras un sutil sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. – Espero que te agrade. –

Cualquier cosa que me des estará bien, Nadja… Gracias. – Se acercó a ella y tomándole el rostro por la mejilla, beso su frente y luego sus labios. – gracias… -

Izayoi se quedó unos minutos terminando de admirar el paquete, después de todo sabía que lo había hecho Nadja, sonrío más ante la dedicación, y con cierto nerviosismo, retiro el moño con delicadeza, abriendo el paquete con la misma calma, hace tiempo que nadie le daba nada, ni que le decían feliz navidad, ni nada por el estilo, en cuanto retiro el papel, pudo ver una pequeña cajita y al retirar la tapa, vio un reproductor de MP3, color negro, no pudo evitar reír al ver que traía y pinche para poder colgarlo a un bolsillo o al borde del pantalón.

¿Nadja? ¿Por qué viene con eso? –

Bueno… Es que siempre andas con los audífonos, y siempre estás en movimiento por los gift game o por otra cosa… Asique pensé que sería practico para que no se te callera cuando estuvieras batallando o entrenando… -

Por dios… - Sonrío con ternura. – Pensaste en todo… Gracias. –

¡Ya deja de darme las gracias! – Un mohín apareció en sus labios. – Ya te dije que lo hice porque quise… -

Si… lo se… - Suspira. – Eso me recuerda… Ten esto. –

Le paso el regalo, mientras se acercaba al árbol buscando algo, Nadja ladeo la cabeza, sin entender. Izayoi, por su parte, sabía lo que buscaba, el presente que él había preparado para su novia… Quizás él no celebrara la navidad, o quizás hubiera perdido aquel espíritu navideño por algunos años, pero su Novia no tenía culpa…

Ten. –

Se acercó de vuelta, con el presente en la mano, una pequeña cajita, de color celeste y un moño rojo, mientras tanto, Nadja observaba el paquete con emoción e incredulidad, en realidad no esperaba nada para esa navidad… Mucho menos de Izayoi… Ya sabe, era un buen chico pero… No precisamente un experto en detalles.

Izayoi… No pensé que. –

Anda, ábrelo… Cuando lo vi, solo pude pensar en dártelo… - Aparto un poco la vista, con un sutil sonrojo. – Ojala te guste y te quede… -

¡Gracias! – No pudo evitar abrazarle y robarle un beso. – Muchas gracias. –

La chica abrió el presente, dejando ver un collar de oro, de cadena delicada y femenina, con un dije en forma de corazón, y dos pequeñas alas a los lados, Nadja no podía creer que él le regalara algo así… Y más aún cuando, al darlo vuelta, vio un mensaje grabado en el reverso…

De Izayoi para Nadja. Con amor. Mi corazón siem-… -

¡No lo leas en voz alta! – Menciono el rubio exaltado, con el sonrojo acentuado en sus mejillas y el flequillo cubriendo sus orbes. – Se perfectamente lo que dice… -

Izayoi… Esto es… Hermoso. – Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus orbes. – Yo… -

… -

La quedo mirando, era algo sencillo, pero su novia siempre le buscaba el lado sentimental, orillando a emocionarse… soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía de nuevo, adoraba ese sentimentalismo… No mentía si decía que Nadja era a la única chica a la que veía llorar por todo, tomo la cadena entre sus dedos, acercándose a ella mientras le ponía el collar en el cuello. Para cuando se alejó, la vio secándose los orbes… Imagen que le enterneció…

Por dios, Nadja… No llores. – Se acercó a ella, besando sus orbes con delicadeza, secando sus lágrimas con sus propios labios. – Tranquila… Preciosa… -

Mmm-Mmm … -

Minutos después, Nadja ya había secado sus orbes por completos, y sonreía abrazada a Izayoi, mientras este la atraía por la cintura…

Hey… - La voz de Rin atrajo la atención de la joven pareja. – No se están olvidando de nosotros ¿O sí? –

El albino extendió sus manos con un presente para la castaña y otro para el rubio, al igual que los demás integrantes de combate de la comunidad…

Izayoi sonrío, se había olvidado ese sentimiento, aquel sentimiento cuando veía a todos sonreír, reunidos…

Sin duda el MP3 y los demás regalos estaban genial, pero sin duda alguna, el mejor regalo y lo mejor de aquella navidad, eran las sonrisas de aquellas personas que apreciaba, su felicidad, y el estar reunidos para aquellas fechas… Y sin duda, tener a la persona que amaba y le amaba a su lado, aún más, sonriendo con emoción y espontaneidad…

De paso, el significado de aquella fecha tan especial, que había olvidado por tanto tiempo, volvió a su mente: El estar con tus seres queridos.

Ya era de madrugada, cerca de las 2 de la mañana, y todos se habían ido a dormir, la nieve seguía cayendo. Nadja se encontraba en el techo de la casa, mirando la nieve caer, era algo que le agradaba.

Nadja… - La voz de Izayoi a su lado le hizo espabilar, le miro. – Ten, te calentara… -

Oh… - Tomo la tasa de chocolate que él le tendía. Dando un sorbo. –Mmm… gracias. Esta rico… Te quedo rico. – Le sonrío. – Gracias… -

De nada… - Se sentó junto a ella, cubriéndolos a ambos con una manta, mientras la atraía a sí mismo, abrazándola. – Deberíamos entrar… Estas fría. –

Está bien… - Se acurruco un poco más en él. – Estoy contigo, estaré bien… -

… Vale. –

… Nee… Izayoi. – El guardo silencio, queriendo decir que la escuchaba. – Ciento haberte dejado solo estos años… -

Oh vamos, no fue nada… Estuve bi- Ouch. – Se quejó al sentir un mordisco de la chica en su mano. La miro. - ¿Qué ha-…? – Pero se calló al ver su mirada de reproche. - … -

Deja de hacerte el rudo, te lo tolero con los demás, pero no conmigo, Izayoi Sakamaki… Sabes que no necesitas guardarte las cosas conmigo. – Suspira. – Y de hecho, tampoco deberías ser tan cerrado con los demás… -

… - aparta la mirada. - … Lo siento. –

Por dios… - Suspira. – Solo inténtalo… -

Es… Difícil… - La miro, con una tímida sonrisa. - Además… Me agrada que solo tú y Rin me conozcan bien… -

Entiendo… Pero dejar de ser tan orgulloso te iría bien… Además… - Le sonríe. – Yo siempre estaré contigo, Izayoi… Lo prometo… -

… - La abraza, apoyando el mentón en su hombro. – Entonces estará bien… Mientras tú estés conmigo… Todo estará bien. –

Atrajeron sus rostro mutuamente, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, era una promesa silenciosa… Una promesa de que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, todo estaría bien… Una promesa de que siempre se tendrían.


End file.
